1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device capable of sharing a working memory device with a host device.
2. Related Art
Recently, a paradigm for a computing environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptops has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device having a memory device. The data storage device stores data to be used in the portable electronic device.
The data storage device having the memory device provides advantages in that there is no mechanical driving part, and thus, stability and durability are excellent, an information access speed is high, and power consumption is small. The data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD).